


Should I have done that?

by Louse



Category: penumbra - Fandom, penumbra black plague, penumbra: black plague
Genre: AU, Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Clarence’s judgement was being affected by the fact he couldn’t hear his brothers. Maybe it was the fact that they weren’t able to guide him. He wasn’t one of them anymore, he was just one. He was him and nobody else.</p>
<p>Freedom tasted sweet, and he had no intention of giving it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I have done that?

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which Clarence ends up with his own human body instead of the Tuurngait because there was a human dead in the room instead. (In other words I want Clarence to end up with a human body in Necrologue somehow…and last more than a grand two minutes).
> 
> TW: violence, death

“Please, Phillip. Please let me live.”

Silence. It was always silence from that god damned ape that called himself a host. Why was it so hard to get a verbal response out of this guy? Sure, Clarence knew what Phillip was thinking, and what Phillip didn’t want him to know, but a word or two would be nice. 

“…You’ll never do it! You don’t have the balls! Go on, I dare you! You’re some coward, four limbed freak, you’re barely evolved outta the swamp, you haven’t got it in you!”

Clarence would have smirked if it were possible, he was sure he just called Phillip out on his cowardice, from all the times he’d run away from the ‘Tuurngait brothers’. How many of them were actually human? Clarence couldn’t remember, he just loved the fact that Phillip had panicked and fled from everything he saw, even that…lady friend of his. She was such a drag – and Phillip thought Clarence would let her get rid of him.

He thought Phillip would joke because of the dead human slumped at his feet.

Stupid monkeys.

Or, not so stupid. Clarence barely got another word out before Phillip pressed his hand to the pad of the machine.

Clarence was…surprised. This was what death felt like? It just felt small and black, and like nothing. So, really, not much different from being in Phillip’s head. His vision came back to him – his vision. He wasn’t peering through someone else’s eyes now, they were his eyes. A moment of disbelief washed over Clarence, as he lifted a hand.

…This was a hideous body, the colour and shape or his new hand was human. He was one of the humans. He was no monkey – but now he had more potential. He could move as he wished.

He turned to Phillip, watching the other struggle to get up from the floor. Pathetic. Clarence stood with ease, his new body was odd, but he could manage. He stepped towards Phillip, kicking the other over. 

“Still quiet, huh? Got no words for your dear Uncle Clarence?” He was quite offended. “You’re definitely not getting the periodic table back.” He glanced around the room. There wasn’t really much in there he could use was there? Well there were some medical supplies and surgery equipment…but he knew those would have been used on his brothers, he really shouldn’t-

No that made them even more perfect…

Clarence strode over to the surgery table, lifting a hand, picking up a scalpel. The blade was only small, but he didn’t want this to end too quickly, so it was perfect.

Maybe Clarence’s judgement was being affected by the fact he couldn’t hear his brothers. Maybe it was the fact that they weren’t able to guide him. He wasn’t one of them anymore, he was just one. He was him and nobody else.

Freedom tasted sweet, and he had no intention of giving it up.

Phillip was staring up at him, terrified. Clarence took in the expression and let it fuel him – Phillip really did have one fugly mug. He crouched, dragging Phillip closer by his hair so he couldn’t struggle.

“I bet you wish you’d downed that cyanide.” He smirked before jamming the scalpel into Phillip’s neck, giving it a good wiggle. “Oh so now you’re talking?”

Well, less talking, more choking. There were a few words, maybe ‘stop’ and similar, but it was far too late, Clarence had cut open an artery. He was drenched in blood, so he moved back, watching Phillip squirm as he released his grip on the dying man’s hair.

“You know Phillip I almost feel sorry for you. We could have been such good friends, you and I. Such a shame you had to throw it all away just because some lady said she had a cure, and you thought it would be a good idea. Was it worth it, monkey? Was it worth trying to get rid of me?” Phillip was already dead by the time Clarence had finished speaking, but he continued anyway. “But you couldn’t take a joke, you believed everything you saw and you practically waked under falling corpses and into danger. You really were the most useless ape I have ever met.”

Clarence did roll Phillip over, though, so he wasn’t facing him. That was unnerving. Probably because it reminded him how alone he was –

He was alone.

His brothers weren’t talking to him. They couldn’t. Phillip was dead and so was that woman – what was her name? He didn’t know. He couldn’t remember. There was a lot he couldn’t remember now he wasn’t in Phillip’s head.

He shoved his hands into the lab coat pockets, muttering to himself, looking Phillip over again. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that…


End file.
